Sev
Sev Ertain Sev Ertain, born in year 0965, day 27 of Yuly. Born to Luke Ertain and Elaine Ertain, in the town of Prymoor. Sev of Prymoor Being born in Prymoor earns Sev his first title. It is his given title, earned only by existing. If one keeps this title until they die in the town of Prymoor, they get burried in The Great Gray. Early life in Prymoor was a constant hazard, being located next to The Great Gray, which was luring people in and scaring villagers to no end. When Sev was growing up, he met the Legg family. They moved to Prymoor to get away from Reszal, to get rid of the harsh life they had there. The Legg Son, Jeb of Reszal, became an influence in Sev's life, and they were friends through out the founding of Wardyl. As sev was growing older, his curiosity grew. He knew The Great Gray loomed in the distance, but he knew not why, or anything about it. He seeked out writings from the deceased founders of Prymoor. The writings told of the reasons Prymoor was settled so close to The Great Gray, and plenty of research about it. He found that due to the richness of the soil found in The Great Gray, plants grew faster and healthier and in The Great Gray itself, plants grew that were not found anywhere else. The plant section of a research notebook told of Adders Root, which a researcher found to be poisonous. Sev took a trip to The Great Gray without telling anyone. He was intrigued and didn't feel negatively lured towards it. Through out a month of time, he emerged with a sac full of Adder's Root, and knowledge unexplainable. The Adder Sev experimented. He boiled, cooked. mixed. minced, and ground up Adder's Root, and experimented with small animals. Rats, Chipmunks and the odd Wolf showed up dead in the town, due to poison. Near the end of 0981, when Sev was 16, a man was in is home while his family was out. He had no name, and was part of an organisation callled The Order. They have been watching Sev experiment with Adder's Root, and wanted to offer him an opprotunity. Sev was enlisted in The Order as a Junior Assassin, trained in the art of taking enemies out quietly without leaving a trace. Sev employed his Adder's Root, and trained. He became known as The Adder, with the only trace he leaves behind being the distinct smell of Adder's Root on the victim. Jeb Legg offered to make blades for Sev. At the time, there was a weapon creation ban on Prymoor preventing any weapons from being made except by the Town Blacksmith, to which Jeb was an apprentice, for the guard. Jeb had set up a forge and workshop in the basement of his house to create whatever he wanted with out anyone finding out. So due to the illegal nature of both Sev and Jeb's activities, they are naturally partners i crime. The Bartender Sev acted as The Adder for The Order for 9 Years, before stopping in 0990 at 25 years of age. He needed a more peaceful lifestyle, and resorted to bartending at the Prymoor Tavern. He tended the bars for something to keep his mind occupied, not for trade or profit. He noticed on one of his hits a year or two back that if he boiled the flower of an Adder's Root for 24 hours with ginger and fermented olives, it created not a poision, but a beverage that gives the illusion of intoxication, but without the ill effects. He named it Adder's Tea, and became the favoured bar tender in Prymoor. Sev of Gray On a late day in October, The Man contacted Sev for one last contract. Sev was conflicted, but ultimately agreed. It was to assassinate the Prymoor Overseer. After days of planning, Sev set out to get the deed done. He held his Adder's Blade heavily in his hands and wished this could be over. He lifted his Adder's Hood, and wished once again. He prepared his Adder's Poison, and sighed. Sev was perched on The Overseer's roof, jumped down and quietly dealt with his guards, They were hidden in the bushes without regret. Inside, there were 3 guards, and a very well aware Overseer. Sev skillfully took out the guards with his blade, and knew the poison would have to wait. While he was covered in blood and boiling with rage, he was stabbed through the stomach by The Overseer. The trial went on for 3 days. The Overseer had witnesses from Reszal, ..., ..., and ... come to the Reszal Court house and tell their stories from the nights they saw The Adder at work. Sev was patched up, close to being able to stand without pain. They kept him alive for some reason. His mother was crying. Sitting next to him was Jeb, on trial for the weapons found in his home, a crime close in severity to Sev's. At the end of the 3 day long trial, Se v and Jeb Legg were exiled to The Great Gray. Sev knew it was going to happen. The only thing worse than death is being exiled to The Great Gray. Lord of Gray Today was the day Sev and Jeb left. The marched on past the farms and towards the beginning of The Great Gray. They survived The Great Gray by doing unimaginable, and unethical things. They killed, they ate forbidden flesh, they manipulated tribes, built houses from scavanged materials, and the most important key to survival, they had each other. You could easily go insane in The Great Gray by yourself, but not with someone else. Sev and Jeb, Lords of Gray, a place that no longer held fear in their hearts. Sev of Wardyl After a year in The Great Gray, an amount of time unheard of, Sev and Jeb emerged in a spruce forest far west. They build a house, and built more houses when more people came upon the area. This was the only town where The Great Gray does not loom. It does not lure. It does not kill. The Great Gray was a safe place for the villagers of Wardyl, thanks to Sev and Jeb. Lords of Gray.